


Dick Grayson: The First Batman

by PeterDan8



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterDan8/pseuds/PeterDan8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was inspired by Flashpoint by the death of Bruce Wayne but instead of the Waynes goes vengeful or insane like they did in Flashpoint.  This story takes place after Dick Grayson's parents died. Martha and Thomas Wayne adopted Dick as their heir to the Wayne Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick Grayson: The First Batman

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Batman that DC Characters.

Dick Grayson: The First Batman

 

 

**In the city of Gotham. The Crime lords taking over it's streets. James Gordon is rookie Policeman with his best friend Harvey Bullock.  The famous ones in Red Hood Gang, Black Mask Gang & etc.   He's married to his High School sweetheart, Eileen.  Year later they had a baby girl and they named her Barbara Gordon Jr.  They moved to the Outside of the City's limits. The opposite where the Wayne Manor is.  **

**One day at the Banquet of having Shower. Martha dragged her husband and their 12 year son, Bruce Wayne.   Thomas and Jim went to talk about Gotham. What each of them could do to make them more safer from all of these Gangs.  Bruce was his father how he said, "Make Gotham Gang."  Jim smiled at the boy and said, "We can't do that. By the way. What would you call this gang?"  "Bat Gang!" Thomas in stern tone and said, "Bruce I know you are afraid of Bats. Your mother was right we shouldn't let you watched the Gray Ghost and King of Vampires."**

**That's when their wives return to their husband by the men heard Martha saying, "You got that right hon. Little Brucy here had nightmares from that movie."  Eileen kneel down to show her daughter to Bruce Wayne.  The Waynes said, "In Couple of years. The Hary's Circus would be coming to the Gotham. I own the land that are having it on. I have few vip pass left over."**

**12 years later.** **John and Mary Grayson saw the Policemen and The Waynes was coming into the tent of the Circus.  Thomas, Martha, Mary and John with James Gordon and Harvey Bullock.  Unknown to both the Circus, Gordon and the Waynes that the arena that Circus is on is actually a war zone for all of the Gangs of Gotham.**

 **22 Year old Bruce Wayne save 10 year Dick Grayson from being killed but cost his life. At the same time Mary & John Grayson saved both Martha and Thomas Wayne from the crossfire but cost their lives. Policemen took over the zone. Martha and Thomas asked, "Gordon does Dick Grayson have any relatives still alive?" ** **Ray Vestri came in and heard them talking about her childhood crush. Secretly she doesn't want him to go with Waynes. but for now it's the right thing to do. She said, "Nope he does not have any blood relatives at all."**

**Ringmaster came in and said, "Circus is mine. Now I'm the guardian of the Dick Grayson." Thomas replied, "Well you see before all of shooting. Mary & Jonathan wanted us to take care of Dick."**

**Gordon said, "I'll get the Adoption papers for you. Please call me Jim. Since we are friends now." with a sad smiled on his face.  That's when 11 Barbara Gordon up to her father. She asked, "What Happen? Why are there holes in the Circus's tent?"  The Martha smirked when she sees her soon to be son's cheeks turning pink. Thomas smirked as well cause he knows that Dick Wayne Grayson has a crush on Barbara.  Barbara still young but she think he's sick or something.**

**Unbeknownst to Gordon or the Waynes or Dick. The Ringmaster, Strongman, Clown & Circus folks notices the envy and jealous of Raya when she saw her childhood crush crushing on Jim Gordon's daughter. ** **Before Dick went to sleep. He look out the window at night to see Bat in the front of the Moon.**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Batman that DC Characters.
> 
> I'll let you guys decide which Robin should be Dick:Batman's robin?
> 
> Jason Todd?  
> Tim Drake?


End file.
